VengefulHobbit
by VengefulHobbit
Summary: Following Lilandai through whatever adventures along her way
1. Lilandai's Run

Curls bounced in and around my face. I was running through everything in my direct path. A small settlement west of The Shire was growing tinier behind me as I leapt over fences and through old fishing creeks to get to the next forest. Behind the first of the tall redwoods, I sat down to begin picking the twigs and assorted air-born objects from my brownish tunic. Half way up a cedar bush next to me, I heard a stirring. Looking up, I realized what it was before my eyes reached the spot. "Hello Traech," I said resting my sight on a round, shorthaired, beige cat. She had followed me from my home in Ambarton, a very very small portion of Needlehole. Needlehole was a tiny Hobbit village right at the limits of The Shire. My family was back there and they would be waking soon to learn I had left the house. I had to leave and I couldn't let anyone know where I'd go incase they dared to follow. But when asked, I told Traech, and she obviously couldn't resist a good adventure. Cleaning more twigs from herself, she began climbing down to join me on the dark path towards my plan for where to camp out for the night. Far enough away from any of my usual spots, but it was getting very late so I didn't feel the need to walk too far. Resting down my under-used bow and quiver full of arrows, my hat: complete with feather and my cape over the heap of needles and other tree related oddments. Sleep was needed; it was likely to be a long walk to Gondor.  
  
Violently shaking and dancing wildly around in circles, I managed to get most of the dirt, bark, and needles out of my hair. Sitting to catch my balance, I pulled myself closer to the blackberry bush on my right, and scanned the area with my insatiably wandering eyes. I suddenly remembered that the name of this forest was Bindbole. I had been told that once I think. I didn't know many of the places in Middle Earth, wasn't really my top priority. Traech was gone, but all my things still lay in the neat little disorder. The sun was still pretty low in the sky so I could tell it wasn't all that late in the day. Time to move however, a nice start to the day filling my hat with blackberries for the trip. An hour down the path that I was slowly making myself, I put my empty hat back on my head and Traech hopped out of a tree rolling down in front of me. She told me where she had been and I in turn told her all about the berries. What great companions we made, no one else could hear her speak but that was all right by me. I was pretty sure that no one could hear me speak at times. Traech interrupted my thoughts again, "Lilandai, where are we going?" she put on her annoying, Voice-of-Reason tone.  
  
"We'll be going to a few places I bet. I'm not sure how easy this will be but I have to find him. And when I do... I'll put good use to my weapons." I answered, satisfied with my response and hoping that Traech was too. I wasn't usually one to feel or display my rage, but there was definitely something that told me what I must do. A tune started playing in my head so I started making up words and skipping down the path, Traech dancing along behind me. I picked up a nearby stick and started tapping the quickly passing trees.  
  
"Whack whack whack, he's down like a potato sack, He won't be standing for a while, my face: a great big smile. Well well well, throw him down a well..."  
  
I sang for at least an hour, jumping from patch to patch of sunshine coming through the blotchy clouds. A cheery day is really a short one so I sang for an hour with Traech bouncing along behind. The blotches became fewer and further between. I slowed my hopping as I became more tired. Traech saw me and I think she asked if we could stop. We had just crossed our third stream and I was definitely feeling the wear of walking. Not losing another ounce of energy in my step I put my head higher, buttoned another button on my cape and said to Traech that we should reach another private place before we were to set up camp. Within a short time of saying that I sat down on a rock in a clearing and found myself unloading my things again. Sun was setting and I had made quite a lot of progress for the day. I took out the compass that my brother, Chim, had given me. I pretended that the arrow pointing to my left meant something to me, and gave Traech an assuring look. "We shall arrive before midday tomorrow!" I said to myself more than to Traech.  
  
The officiality of my tone made me feel much better as I lay down on my cape. As the warm wind carried the scent of the chives I lay in, I shivered a little and I felt my fingers grip tighter around my hat. I was certain that hours had passed and Traech had left to hunt again. Starring up at the stars, a grin crept across my face, remembering my home and how my mother and father would be waiting with Chim when I returned. 


	2. Falling with a thud

Chapter 2  
  
With a chain of chives in my hair, I turned the corner at the edge of a large rock face. I was looking for a good place to begin climbing. Traech was sniffing loudly and I turned to her with every intention of placing her atop my hat as a lookout. She had already begun climbing me and she leapt off my head onto one of the low growing branches of a Weeping Willow. I was starting to smell what she had been sniffing at. Above me was the extending scent of rum and unnaturally strong body odor. Moving the long whip-like bits of the Willow out of my way as they grabbed at me, I tried to see who or what was producing the stench. I caught sight of Traech just as the being let out a grunt-like groan. Traech was clawing him with her fangs bared, clearly thinking of what should be done with the sack of food that hung off his shoulder. Tightly tied as if the creature was deeply concerned for its contents; it had a branch through it and the food was entirely visible to the cat. It grunted again and rolled over flinging Traech to another branch of the full-bodied Willow, and falling with a thud to a newly dented area at my feet. Looking around and blinking as if to bring its surroundings into focus, the creature settled its eyes on me. Sprawled in front of me was undoubtedly a man. Only a couple of heads taller than I, and in much worse condition, he shook his blonde strings of hair out of his face and spoke. "Well... I suppose we could stop somewhere soon for some food?" Scoffing at his lack of manners I pulled a long chive from my hair and stabbed him in the cheek with it trying to get his attention. He seemed to have fallen asleep for a moment with his eyes open, between his own words. He took it in his teeth and used the tree to push himself up to a mock- standing position. Shoulders slouched and a cautious expression reached him as if he had just noticed that he had no idea who I was. This didn't seem to bother him for long and he began walking back the way I came. Something was interesting about this young man. So I cleared my throat to get his attention. "I'm headed this way." I said nodding my head in the direction that Traech had already decided to head off in. Instantly spinning around, he followed me as if we had been travelling together for days. He reached up the tree with no effort and recovered his bag, ripping it wide open on the branch. I reached to mend it but he just turned it upside down so that the tied end was on the bottom, and he fastened it to his belt next to empty holsters that should have contained things like knives and perhaps an axe. "Where are you headed?" I asked in a polite tone that I was once told was annoyingly inquisitive.  
  
"Depends, where you head'd?" He looked up in enough time to see my irritated expression. Placing his enormous, and obviously homemade, hat on his head. Laughing to himself at what was evidently a good joke, he started walking a little slower. "Lets stop now." He said and walked over to a green, mossy rock.  
  
"No we have to keep mov--" I cut myself short at the way he looked. He had planted himself and there was probably no way he'd move now so I considered it for a couple of minutes. I decided that Traech and I probably couldn't carry him very far, and the sun was nearly set anyway. I agreed to stop for the night and I asked him to make a fire.  
  
"Yes... I think I just might..." He whispered through his laziness. I picked up a stick off the ground and set off to find some more blackberries to fill my hat. I found myself smacking the ground and rocks around me most violently with my diminishing stick. Traech caught my eye before I whacked her to the stars accidentally. Standing on a rock she told me that she was not happy with our new company.  
  
"Not to worry Traech. I believe we'll only be escorting him to the nearest cliff." I told her and watched her roll off the rock in a fit of giggles. She landed in a blackberry bush that was illuminated by the tiny glint of the sun still clinging to the last hours of the day. Lifting off my hat, I thought of tomorrow's walk. We would arrive in Gondor soon. 


End file.
